The Guardians of Team Crafted (before Seto was kicked out)
by Elemental Jean
Summary: Team Crafted lived in Minecraft, but were sent to Earth along with 3 girls to protect them from Herobrine. Their normal lives will be turned upside-down whe Herobrine comes for them. In Real Life. Has the same characters as "Our Game, Our reality" ! R&R!
1. Prologue

**AN: Me and two friends (Chloe and Jillian) Made this group called "Guardians of Team Crafted" and I decided to make a fanfic about it!**

Everybody knows Team Crafted, a famous group of Youtubers that play Minecraft. But what if I told you that, not only do they play minecraft but they USED to LIVE IN Minecraft. Well, they did. They were send to earth because of Herobrine, who was seeking revenge on them.

But they didn't come alone, three people came with them. These are called the Guardians of Team Crafted and they are all girls. Their names are Felicity AKA JeanElementalNinja, Chloe AKA LinaAndLink and Jillian AKA Jamisepic333. They were faithful allies of the Team in Minecraft and were forced to come here as well.

Their memory was erased and they were spread all over the world, giving them a Brand new life and hoping they wouldn't come together. Jean (Felicity) was sent to Argentina, Team Crafted and Jillian were sent to the USA and Chloe to South Korea.

But destiny had other plans and reunited them again as the groups they were before coming to Earth, putting them in great danger.

They all have similar traits. For example, Sky and Jean. They are extremely random and can cheer up the mood in NO-TIME. Ty and Chloe; they are also random, but a bit more calm. Jillian, is like Mitch and Jerome, Nice but with an attitude and excellent at PvP. They all have incredible powers, even though they can't control them, much less know about them.

These are The Guardians of Team Crafted and their journey to defeat Herobrine, In Real Life and it will all start at Minecon.

**AN: This story includes the same characters as "Our Game, Our Reality" BUT with a Little twist to it XD. I know, Minecon is a cliché but OH WELL!**

**JEAN OUT!**


	2. CH1-Meetings

_**Jean** **POV**_

I arrived at the Miami Airport **(AN: I have no idea of how it's called M'kay?)**and looked for Chloe. Though she lives in Korea we had promised we would meet here and then go to the hotel and see Jillian. I was REALLY exited. I mean, it was the FIRST time we met IRL! WHO WOULDN'T BE EXITED!? Anyway...YEAH! So I was looking through the airport when a sign caught my attention.

A girl of about 16 years old was holding it and it read "JeanElementalNinja". I mentally laughed and approached the girl from behind "Nice sign you got there, who are you waiting for?" I asked, faking innocence "Oh, this? I'm waiting for a friend, It's the first time we meet in person" "Oh, then she's very exited to see you" "How'd you- Wait. Jean?" "The one and only" I was suddenly caught in a death-hug from Chloe "OHMYGOD IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" She exclaimed "I C-CAN'T BREATH!" I managed to choke out through gasps "Oh, sorry!" She said letting me go. When I maneaged to breath properly I jumped on her an yelled "LET ME LOVE YOUUUUUUUU!" Making her laugh and everyone look at us, but I couldn't care less. WE TALKED FOR SO LONG THROUGH CHAT AND NOW WE WERE TALKING FACE-TO-FACE!

As soon as I got off of her, she helped me with my bags. I took out my phone and started recording a V-log "Hey guys! How is it going? I'm actually recording this video because I just arrived to Miami, where I'll be staying 'till Minecon! And you won't belive it. I'm here with Chloe AKA LinaAndLink for the first time IRL! Say Hi!" I pointed the camera to her and she waved "Hi!" "And that's pretty much it! I'll see ya later, JEAN OUT!" I stopped the recording and uploaded it. "I thank God for Internet without a password. " Chloe just laughed and helped me put the bags in the car she rented.

"When is Jillian getting here?" I asked "She is actually waiting at hotel, she was too lazy to come here" I laughed, why am I not surprised? As we arrived Jillian was waiting at the door wearing yoga pants and a 'Power Moves Only' T-shirt . As soon as I got out of the car I tackled-hugged her yelling "JAAAAAMMM!" "HOLY SHIT!" She exclaimed, obviously startled. Chloe laughed at Jillian's expression "Dear God Jean, are you going to do that to every person we meet?" She asked . I helped Jillian up and laughed "Probably... Hey wanna record some minigames?" "YEAH!" Jillian yelled "Sure" said Chloe. I took out my laptop and recording equipment and started the randomness.

It was oficial, BEST DAY EVER!

**AN: DONE! FINALLY! XD It took one heck of a lot of time! HOPE YOU LIKED! **

**JEAN OUT!**


	3. CH2- Gifts

**AN: Okay major time skip coming! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**XXXXXXTIEMSKIPTOMINECON'CAUSEICANXXXXXXX**

**_Jean POV_  
**This week before Minecon was awesome, full of randomness and recordings. I had one heck of a lot of fun! But now, it was time for the truth. The reason we were here. MINECON!

I started recording as soon as we parked the car "Hey guys! How is it going? Today is the day folks, MINECON HAS ARRIVED! Stay tuned for livestreams, more crazy recordings and even some skits! Hehe... Such a crazy week. Right Chloe?" I pointed the camera to Chloe "YEP! Craziness is gonna happen" As if on queue Jillian snatched the camera out of my hand and yelled! "TIME TO HAVE FUN! BYE GUYS!" She stopped the recording and smirked at me. "HEY! I was using that!" I punched her shoulder playfully. We stood there for a second before we all bursted out laughing for no reason, whatsoever.

We entered the convention and immmediately run for the beggining act. After that, they made an announcement "Today, we're gonna give a couple of youtubers some gifts for their wonderful videos and help in promoting the game!" The took out a list and started calling names "CaptainSparklez!" No surprise there "BebopVox! AntVenom!" still not surprised "The members of Team Crafted: SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, Ssundee, HuskyMudkipz, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF," Now, what surprised me was THE last name of the Team "and SetoSorcerer!" He went up to the stage, wearing large sunglasses, STILL not reavealing his face! THAT is talent to hide stuff. To my surprise (again) the naming continued with the names I least expected "JeanElementalNinja, LinaAndLink and Jamisepic333!"

I was stunned but still went up the stage. Next they brought boxes with somethings in them. They satrted handing each box to each one of us. Sparkelz's was maroon, Ant's was black, Bebop's was grey, Adam's was a bright Buttery color "YAY! BUTTER!" He yelled and I chuckled. Ty's was neon Green, Jason's was a deep blue, almost black, like space. Quinton's was light blue, Ian's was navy blue, Mitch's was bright red, Jerome's was Brown and Seto's was purple. I looked at my own box, bright teal, my favourite color. Chloe's was aquamarine and Jillian's was lilac.

"You can open the boxes now!* I slowly opened mine and gasped at what was inside. A pair of black headphones with a glowing teal middle and a cyan hairclip. They looked EXACTLY as my Minecraft skin. "Wow..." I was out of words. I looked at Chloe, she had her grey headset with a glowing rainbow colored center and Jillian had her butter with a glowing red gem in the center amulet, her dark sunglasses and black and Green striped headphones. The others had their trademark symbol as well.

Jason had his space helmet, Adam his sunglasses and amulet, Ian had his shades, Seto his crown and a red creeper face pendant, Mitch had his dogtags and his checkered hoodie, Jerome had a bacca hat, Quinton had a mini blue TNT, Jordan had his red shades, Ant his amulet (though it didn't glow like Adam's or Jillian's) and Bebop had a robot helmet. I immediately put on the headphones and felt like I could hear the last person in the last and farthest seat in the whole room's heartbeat! Chloe looked so flabbergasted **(AN: I USED A BIG WORD!)** "This gifts are 'Thank You' gifts" The lady approached to me "Use them well." She said only loud enough for me to hear her. I was confuzzled. Why would she say that?

**AN: DONE! YAYYY! R&R pls! (Wow. Cliché)**


	4. CH3-Not-so Normal Gifts

**AN: HEHE... LET'S ROLL!**

_**Jean POV**_

When the act finished, I was still confuzzled. What did she mean by 'Use them well'? "Jean, you OK?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chloe and Jillian, worry written all over their face. "Huh, What? Oh, yeah I'm fine..." I trailed off "No you are not! I may have known you personally for a week, but we've talked through Skype before and I know when you are lying. Now tell us, what's wrong?" I chuckled, was I really THAT obvious? "Fine, but you HAVE to believe me." They nodded. I took a depp breath and sighed "The lady that gave us the 'Thank-You' gifts, told me to 'Use them well', whatever that means." They both looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded "We believe you! Started Chloe "But now let's enjoy what's left of minecon, K?" continued Jillian **(AN: Okay, I'll start calling Jillian, Jam.)** I nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXTIEMSKIPTOLUCNHXXXXXXXXXX**

We walked through the food court until I saw a lace that sold cooked salmon "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" I yelled while running towards it. I LOVE salmon! I quickly ordered one and went back to where my friends were sitting. "YOU ORDERED ALREADY?! Gee, I never thought you were THAT hungry!" Yelled Jam. "What can I say? I LOVE food!" We laughed and they went to order their food.

When they came back we started chatting and joking around and I decided to make a Vlog. "Hey Guys! How is it going? We are here at the food court so that we can eat to be strong and healthy for the rest of Minecon! So, in the beginning act they gave us this awesome accesories that are part of our skin!" I said showing the headphones, glasses, amulet and hairclip. "You will probably see that Team Crafted has some as well and that CaptainSparklez, BebopVox and AntVenom have their too. So yeah, I was a crazy day after all!" I skipped the part where the lady told me that phrase and walked back to Minecon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXTIMESKIPTOHOTELCUZI'MLAZYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys?" I asked "Yeah?" "What is it?" I got response from Jam and Chloe, respectively."I've been wandering, when I put on the headphones I could literally hear the farthest person's heartbeat" "So?..." urged Jam "What would happen if we put on all of our accessories together?" "Hmmm... I don't know. Why you wanna try?" asked Jam "No! not first, I mean" "I'll do it!" Offered Chloe "Ok 3...2...1!" She put on her headphones. Now, what happened next, I didn't expect.

Chloe got engulfed in a bright aquamarine light that swirled around her. There was a bright flash and we covered our eyes. As soon as it died down I looked at Chloe and I ALMOST start running around in circles. Chloe was dressed EXACTLY as her Mincecraft skin. She had her grey hoodie with rainbow sleeves and her White undershirt, her black shorts and her gray boots with black laces and raimbow stockings. Her hair was now a Golden blonde color and her eyes were bright electric blue with light blue streaks. "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S SO COOL!" I exclaimed. Jam was just standing there, mouth agape and Chloe was eyeing herself closely. "Oh. My. God" said Jam (finally) snapping out of her trance "I KNEW IT! I F*CKING KNEW IT!" I was already yelling and fan-girling. "Shut up, Jean! We are not the only ones at the hotel!" Chloe scolded I rolled my eyes and studied Chloes outfit "Hey, it's your skin!" "NO, REALLY?!" said Jam, voice heavy with sarcasm "Haha. But seriously though, this is amazing! I think Jam should be the next one!" "YEAH!" Chloe brofisted the air."Fine" she picked up her amulet and put it on, along with her sunglasses and her headphones.

The same happened, but this time the light was lilac and as it died down Jam was wearing a black jumpsuit with grey gear-like marks on her arms, legs and chest along with black combat boots. She was also taller, almost as tall as Chloe "Wow" She looked at herself "MY TURN!" I picked up the headphones and the hair-clip and quickly put them on.

_**Jam POV**_

"MY TURN!" Jean yelled and quickly put her headphones and hair-clip on. She also got sorrounded by light, this time teal, and there was a bright flash of light. I didn't cover my eyes, the sunglasses did all the work, but whe it died down, Jean was wearing her teal ninja suit, Black combat boots and corsét. But those weren't the only things that changed, her hair was Golden/copper-ish blonde and it was longer as well. Her eyes were teal, fading to cyan around the pupil. She was taller, almost as tall as Chloe. "HOLY BUTTER!" She yelled, amazed at her outfit "Geezus, woman! Calm down!" laughed Chloe "I wonder..." Jean trailed off "AHA!" She looked at the left side of her hips to find a long sword, with a black handle with teal lines on it. She took it out and I realized it was an enchanted ninja sword made completely out of diamond. "HELL YEA!" She swung it around, as if she knew EXACTLY how to use it.

"Hey, if I have a sword shouldn't you guys have one too?" I looked behing me and indeed, a sword was there. I pulled it out and studied it closely. It was made out of obsidian and it had a purple glow around it. Chloe also had a sword, it was aquamarine and it seemed to be made out of a mixture between emeralds and diamonds. It was also enchanted. I stopped thinking whe I realized I had just figured it all out by just LOOKING at them. "Hey guys, I think my glasses give some kind of super-vision" "It's probable. I feel like I coud run a maratón and don't break a sweat!" beamed Jean "I feel like I could lift a 440 pound box without even trying!" said Chloe. This day cann't get any wierder, can it?

**AN: FINISHED! WOOO! XD Hope you guys liked it. R&R! JEAN OUT!**


End file.
